


All I need is to be struck by your electric love

by Ale_96klmcst



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, grace and kono are a real squad, tik tok for dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_96klmcst/pseuds/Ale_96klmcst
Summary: When Danny Williams saw a trend on tik tok and take the chance to kiss his best friend.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	All I need is to be struck by your electric love

**Author's Note:**

> Tik tok made me do it. Or, at least, this tik tok trend that I'm sure everyone knows. And that's okay, because in my mind McDanno's know too.

— Danny what are you doing? Why are you putting your phone in that way? — 

— Shut up, Steven. Gracie made me discover a new app for young people, they do videos worh dancing and stuff, we had to try something — Steve watched his partner trying to set his phone still, while opening some app. It was a really strange behaviour, since they are in front of Kono and Adam's house, waiting for Kono. They had to go to an party hosted by the governer and Kono left her car at the HQ and Adam couldn't pick her up until one hour after the party.

— Okey Danno, whatever you say — Danny set the camera and music start playing — What I have to do? — Steve asked.

— Stay still and silent, for once — Damn, Steve knew this song. Grace sent him videos with that song.

— For once? I'm alway still and silent, unlike you — tried to say while acting calm, because he knew something big is gonna happen and he...

Then Danny was kissing him, interrupting his throughs, and Steve could only respond to the kiss with the same passion.

When they broke from air, he saw Danny smiling. He knew for sure, that he had the same smile on his face.

\- So, Can I call Kono and said that we got stuck in traffic and we aren't gonna make tonight?- Danny said, still smiling.

\- Good idea Danno - Steve said, before kissing briefly his partner and start the engine. Kono would had probably heard that but she will not be pissed about leaving her home.

-So - Steven started, mentally prepared for the rant that will come next - I have to thank who decided that Elettric Love is the perfect song to kiss your best friend or maybe asking him o her why didn't invented that trend sooner? -

-You knew?? You knew and made me act like a fucking old man trying to be cool with tik tok? What's wrong with you Mc Garrett?-

Steve laughed.

-It the result that count, no?-

-You are lucky that I love you, or you will dead by now - Steve heart stopped for a second, his hand gripping harder on the steel. They said "I love you" different times thought the years but he would not really immagine that Danny would say I love you like that. He hoped, for sure, but never dared himself to immagine a scenario like this.

-I love you too - he said, while pulling over outside his house and kissing Danny. Again, again, and again.

**Meanwhile, at Kalakua-Noshimuri's house**

Kono saw everything from her window: the phone, the kiss, Danny writing the sms, the camaro leaving her doorway. Before answer to Danny that Yes, it's not a problem if they leave her home to go home and finally fuck each other, she had to make a phone call.

-Gracie? It's me, Kono. You are a genius! Call Uncle Chin and tell him he has to pay, we won! -

She couldn't wait to tell Adam how they finally match their bosses, he would be happy to. Everyone would be happy, expect Chin who said that her and Grace plan wouldn't work and bet money he had just lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> First and maybe last fic for the Hawaii- Five 0 fandom. I'm rewatching the series and my little self didn't ship McDanno, but now I do, very much. Hope you like and please, be gentle: english is not my mother languange.


End file.
